


We love supportive exes

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Shannon Diaz Lives, Shannon is a match maker or whateva, Supportive exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Shannon lives: She and Eddie became good friends after the divorce and she is always telling him to make a move on Buck. When she realizes that it’s not going to happen she decides to make the move for him, planning a double/blind date and never showing up
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Shannon Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222





	We love supportive exes

“Come on, you gotta admit it’s a pretty good idea.”

Eddie looks up from his plate of food mid-way through a bite. He tries to cover up the smile behind his fork, but even he knows that he is doing a horrible job. So instead of jumbling up his words in an effort to prove a point but just turning out to be played as a fool, shaking his head seemed like the most viable option.

“Don’t give me that look.” Shannon says, wearing a playful smile “I know when you like someone, Eddie.”

He tilts his head to the side as he adjusts himself in his chair. “Okay, yeah.” he agrees “But this is not the same thing.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because he doesn’t like me.”

Taking one good look at Eddie, she bursts out laughing. Her head lolls back as she sits in her chair across from him at the table. “You’re- you’re joking right?”

Eddie furrows his eyebrows at her. “No…”

“Look.” she says as she motions for him to come over and take the empty chair beside her “I know that you are smarter than this, and although you have a head full of air..” she continues. The off hand comment earns her a playful slap to the arm.

“I know that you know that’s not true.” she says- placing a soft hand on his forearm “Buck is head over heels for you. Everyone can see that. Me, Chimney, Maddie, Hen, Bobby, Athena, everyone.”

Trying to hide his smile once again, Eddie gets up and starts to make his way towards the living room.

After his and Shannon’s divorce it was a little bit rough. Of course for every couple and family it's hard to shift after a marriage like theirs, but after the few months they’ve had to get used to it and things are going pretty good. The thought of being pretty good friends with your ex is never really something Eddie had been opposed to, so still being able to have her in his life makes some things easier, but it also means that they will eventually have conversations similar to the one they are having right now.  
“We’re just friends is all.” Eddie lies “Sure it may be something more, but that doesn’t really matter.”

Kneeling down beside his son in the room, Eddie picks up his bag with his things inside and smiles down at him.

“You ready to go to your mom’s kiddo?”

“Yeah.” Christopher replies excitingly

Eddie looks back up at Shannon in the other room with a ‘time to get going’ look.

After packing up all of the things that their son will need for the weekend at her house, they start to make their way to the front door.

“Bye dad.” Chris says as he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“Bye. Have a good weekend.” he smiles as he places a soft kiss on his son’s temple.

When Eddie stands back up, he faces Shannon who is already wearing a grin.

“He also loves Christopher.” she says simply

“Who does?” Eddie questions

“Buck silly.” she laughs “Just consider what I said earlier about the whole admitting your feelings thing. I know you may not be the best in that department, but if you don’t I’m gonna have to take matters into my own hands.” she finishes as she place her hands on her hips

“Is that a threat?”

“Maybe…”

Fixing Chris’ backpack on her shoulders she starts to make her way down the stairs.

“Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night at least?” she questions, turning back around to face him

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it”

Shannon smiles back at him and with that, her and Chris are out the door.

“Hey Buck.” a voice calls from the other side of the station.

For the most part Buck is pretty good at deciphering whose voice belongs to who, but as he turns around to face them, he’s surprised he didn’t recognize it earlier.

“Hi Shannon.”

After placing the cloth that was once in his hand back in the bucket, Buck takes a seat on the couch beside her.

“Eddie’s not here today, if that's who you’re looking for.” he laughs, which earns him a chuckle on her end

“I actually came here to talk to you.”

Oh.

“Oh. Did you need help with something?”

Shannon smiles down at herself, shaking her head. “I actually needed a favour from you. If you are able to, if not that’s fine-”

“No of course.” Buck cuts in smiling at her across from him “What is it?”

“Remember the other day when we were at Eddie’s house watching that movie that Chris picked out?”

“Spider-man: Into the Spider-Verse? Yeah, what about it?” he asks

“I was thinking that since, you know, Eddie and Christopher seem to like you a lot, that we could all go to dinner tonight. Eddie’s birthday is coming up so I thought it would be nice for all of us to celebrate it together.”

Buck would be lying if he said that he wasn’t smiling like a teenager. Ever since he actually met Shannon, she has been one of the sweetest people in his eyes, so of course he can’t say no to an offer like this. And of course after a long day he’d be getting the opportunity of spending the night with his favourite boys, how could he possibly turn the offer down?

“Sure yeah, when?”

As soon as she is about to answer, the blaring sounds of the station’s alarm goes off. Everyone around them is making their way towards the trucks, leaving the two of them to be the last ones upstairs.

“I’ll text you the details.” she smiles

And Buck smiles back.

The time is way after what Shannon had put up and Eddie’s gotta admit, he is not the least bit surprised. When they were together she would always take her sweet, sweet time getting ready for their dates and every single time they would always be late.

Reaching down for his phone in his pocket, he rings Shannon’s number once again. And once again, it went straight to voicemail.

Sighing to himself, Eddie shoves his phone back into his pocket in hopes that she will call him back.

“Damn, am I really that bad to be around?” a teasing voice says.

Looking up, Eddie eyes widen at the man in front of him. “Buck. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for the dinner.” he says as he starts to look around the restaurant “Where’s Shannon and Christopher?”

Eddie now furrows his eyebrows- opening and closing his mouth as he tries to find the right words.

“Christopher?” he questions “Why would he come? He’s at his abuela’s tonight, while Shannon and I go to dinner, which-” he starts to splay his hands around the space that they occupy “As you can tell, is not here.”

“Shannon said that she wanted me to come to dinner tonight with you guys for an early birthday thing for you.” Buck explains, as though it is the most obvious thing in the world

At first he seeps back into his chair trying to comprehend what’s going on, but in a second a light bulb in his brain clicks.

“She set us up.”

Now it’s Buck's turn to be confused. “Set us up? For what, like a date?”

Eddie nods his head in response, still trying to piece it together.

“I told her that she didn’t have to do this.”

“Do what?” Buck asks  
Eddie sighs to himself. He knows that he was going to have to face this part one way or another. He just didn’t think that his ex was going to be the one to set it up.

“Yesterday when we were at my house, we were talking about you.”

The words catch Buck by surprise.

“Not in a bad way.” Eddie was quick to say, which rids any negative thoughts that were once in Buck’s head away “But about how I wasn’t going to make a move.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

The voice in his head keeps telling him that what he is about to say is wrong. That will ruin the relationship that they have. The sneaking past one another while a soft hand runs along the lower back of him. Hanging out after work and playing board games until it would be classified as morning. But the one thing that he knows for sure is that, if he doesn’t say it, then the man in front of him will never know.

“Shannon wanted to set us up. Together.”

Buck starts to laugh hysterically. Eddie hasn’t seen him laugh like this since the time he got his hand stuck in the washer.

And Eddie can’t hold back any longer because he too is now laughing along hysterically.

He knows that people are probably starting at them, but it doesn’t matter because they both find this to be funny.

“She wants to set us up?” Buck asks, trying to get the situation straight as he points between him and Eddie.

“Yep.” he replies simply

That’s all it takes for Buck to go in a laughing fit once again. But after he calms himself down, Eddie finally decides to speak up.

“I didn’t tell her about us yet.”

Buck stares across at him with a face that is probably one of the most sarcastic faces that someone could possibly make. “I can tell.”

Eddie smiles at the comment.

“It's nice being able to sneak around for a little, you know. It’s like our own little secret.” Eddie admits “I just wanted to see how long it would take her to actually set us up after all the complaining she does about our oblivious pining for one another.”

With that, Buck gets up from his seat- gesturing a hand out for Eddie to grab.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Eddie grabs his hands as he stares up at him confused.

“Go where?”

“On our luxury date that we had set out for us silly.”

Okay Shannon is right, people who pine for each other is painful to watch. But watching a couple love each other from afar in secret is even better when you realize that what you thought was oblivious pining was actually just a love that you weren’t aware of.

And Eddie knows that it is cruel to let Shannon believe that they were two idiots who didn’t think that the other liked them, but that’s one of the best parts of a secret relationship. Getting to see people’s reaction when they find out that they were in fact the ones who were oblivious.


End file.
